Arc 1 Episode 28: Sky Battle
( http://youtu.be/c3h9EWRgcfw )Thunder had been soaring through the skies in his Soramaru, travling over the battlefield that had turned into Tartarus. It was a disaster and the destruction hadnt let up, Yun tower destroyed and it all just seemed pointless. ' What if... what were doing is the right thing'. He'd hear Minamori say again. "...No, they are the ones who hurt everyone, it's there fault!" Thunder said hitting the SkyJet into over Drive. ' Your the monsters...' He heard the Dying solider say at his feet that he himself had killed. His eyes stayed focused on the skies as he continued to fly out towards the city. "...." He closed his eyes rembering what Kai Had said to him as well...'You tried to PROTECT the real monster. And you call yourself a WARRIOR.' Those words till this day stung him, they hit him in the pitt of his gut everytime he gave it thought. " Minamori... I'd have followed you to the ends of the earth... Yun left us all high and dry once he got what he wanted Minamori. Maybe you were right all along, maybe Yun Corp really was evil...Maybe we were the bad guys. You know you could never be the Hero you wanted to be as long as you played for the evil team, thats why you left... But Minamori.." He said tilting his head down. " Is there even a good or evil? Who's to say on both sides one or the other looks like a villian. How can you be... How can you be so judging Minamori!" Thunder had blasted out of the cities range and had been well out of the area by now. Soaring out into the world. The Warzone had strethced out from the city, it went out for miles outside of it. And continued on through. Thunder had to watch this, had to watch them all fighting one another. For a pointless war, or was it pointless...? " Luna, Hit Mach 6.." Thunder said as they blasted through the sky. For Hours he travled through the air, ducking and weaving through enemy jets and the such, even getting in to a few fire fights as he blasted majority of his enemies down without hesitation. He soared through the skies blasting over the Jungled area now of the Xiao Lang country. The Turrnets from each of the bases began to fire at the young man as he soared over there lands. " Minamori... Am I Monster? Am I truly the same thing that we fight, the same thing that we kill? What have they done to you as well Minamori... I'll keep fighting however, Untill I find a reason as to why!" Thunder barrol rolled out of a turrent fire wave of cannons and missles getting fired his way. He'd duck and dive through the sky to avoid the all blast range fire. He ducked and weaved through the gun fire as quickly as he could and before long he'd take a hard Hit. His Ship getting tossed to the right, thrown into the fray of gun fire again. " Activate Shields!" The Soramaru would crate a blue shield around itself in attempts to fly through the massive gun range fire. ( http://youtu.be/nftxDrStny8 )" Who Is this guy? Does he think he can just fly through our terrian like this!?" Said a XIao Lang Trooper who had been firing at Thunder from his Turrent gun. " I WONT DIE, I WONT NOT LIKE THIS, I HAVE A MISSION AND IM GONNA COMPLETE IT! IM DOING THIS FOR GALE, AND FOR MINAMORI! AND LURESA!!!!" Thunder said forcing the Ship to Dip down dodging a line of explosions. " ACTIVATE TURRENTS, PIN POINT LOCK ON. 100 IN CROSS FIRE, FIRE AWAY!" He said to Luna who responded. When Thunder barrolled rolled as his ship fired at the same time. Hitting all of the targets at the same time. After blowing up 35 Bases in one spin he'd blast off into the air even further out. He pulled up into the air panting. One of the bullets had broken throw the cock pit and hit him in the right rib, his breathing had been labored and his eyes were low. "... Heh... THATS ALL YOU GOTTTTTTT!!!!" Thunder said shouting at the top of his lungs. " Sir! Your Injuryed!" " It's Nothing Luna, Stay Focused! I TOLD YOU IM NOT GONNA STOP, IM GONNA COMPLETE THIS MISSION! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!!!" He'd hit the thrusters Yet again only to Blast off to the right of one of the Large battle ships trying to shoot him out of the sky. As He soared across it, he'd continue to let out against it. Blasting it to bits. His guns ripping all throughout the large air craft. " WHY CANT WE HIT HIM!? JUST SHOOT THAT BASTARD OUT OF THE SKY ALREADY!" Said one of the Captain of the battle ships. Some Jets followed in Hot Pursuit behind Thunder as he soared through the sky. " Tch! COME ON THEEEEEEN!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs. DOing Yet Another barrol roll through some railings and then retailing accordingly. . Thunder Managed to shoot the core down at the same time during the barrol roll and had caused the main Xiao Lang Battle ship to fall from the sky crashing into the earth with a firey explosion that engulfed it in full total flames. " This is.. Ha.. Ha... This is Thunder Highwind, Third Class WARRIOR. I've Just taken out a Xiao Lang Support ship on its way to Tartarus. That should... Ha... Buy you guys. Sometime.. Ha.. to.. Ha... " " Highwind! Your vitals are low, you've been Injuryed, you must find a place to land. " " No! I have to... I HAVE TO COMPELTE THE MISSION!" " THATS AN ORDER HIGHWIND, STAND DOWN RIGHT N-" The Communication would be cut when Thunder crushed his Com Device on his ear. "...Negative.. that.." He said hitting the Ship Into Over Drive again blasting off even further into the night, he had finally passed over Xiao Lang... and was now on his way into Glaciernex territory... Category:Arc 1